Snow Day
by TrueDespair
Summary: B-day Fic for Uakari. 'Kurogane could only growl at the cloudy sky above; glaring at it as it dared to drop those tiny pieces of ice on his face.' AU -Complete-


Okay~! A new one-shot up~! Hope you like it~!

This is for **Uakari's** b-day. She was worried that i have ran out of ideas for b-day oneshots when i asked her when her b-day was. Ha! As if. ^_^ So i hope you like it Ua-chan~! (Yes, it's my nickname for you; and believe me; it's sticking. XD)

For the rest; after you read this; read her stories~! She's a great writer and deserves a praise~! ^_^

* * *

**Warning: Randomness, and Language (because hey; what else do you expect from Kurogane?**)

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Snow day**

**

* * *

**'_Why did I let that moron talk me into this? I don't even like the freaking snow.' _Kurogane was standing outside of a very cold and snowy day in January. He was waiting for Fai to get the hell out of the house that they shared in. After hearing the weather about the snow and how it will continue to snow until nightfall was music to the blonde's ears.

Too bad it got the opposite reaction from the taller man.

After hearing the good (_horrible_!) news, Fai suggested that they go out and have fun out of the snow…which was immediately denied by Kurogane who wanted nothing more than to just go back to bed and stay there until the first day of spring.

However….

* * *

"_But Kurgy~!" Fai whined. "It's snowing and it's very pretty and white out there~! Can't we just go out and have some fun~?"_

_Kurogane huffed as he turned his back to the blonde while being under the bed covers. "I said this once, twice, a freaking million time! I am __**not**__ going outside in that arctic apocalypse! It's too cold and I'm not a big fan of that!" For good measure, Kurogane looked over his shoulder to glare at the other man. "If you want to go out in the white disaster so goddamn badly then why don't you go by yourself?"_

_Fai shook his head vigorously. "But Kuro-puu, it's not as fun being by myself~!" He pouted at the sheet-covered man. "Besides everyone's already on vacation so you're the only one left~!" Fai sat on the edge of the bed with a sad look on his face. "Please Kuro-sama….I just want to play in the snow while I can be happy about it."_

_There it was: the guilt card._

_The tan man felt his resolve crumbling as he lied on his back; looking completely at his other. "Is it really that important that you have to drag me down with you?" When Fai nodded with a small and not-really innocent smile; he sighed. The blonde was winning and he freaking knew it! "Fine. I'll join you but as soon as it gets dark we're getting the hell back inside; got that?"_

"_YAY~!" Fai cheered; seemingly ignoring the last part. "Oh this is going to be so much fun~! We can make snowmen and have a snowball fight or go sledding or maybe even….."_

_Kurogane groaned as Fai continued babbling on about what they were going to do once outside. "I'm going to regret this; am I?"_

_

* * *

_Now outside in the freezing cold, Kurogane could only growl at the cloudy sky above; glaring at it as it _dared _to drop those tiny pieces of ice on his face. "Damnit, it's just too damn cold out here." He was waiting outside for about five minutes; just seeing cars passing by their house while feeling the wind, chilling the exposed part of his neck; the part that the heavy coat and his scarf was failing to cover. "Hey moron! I would like to get this freaking thing over with if you don't mind!"

"Coming~!" Then Fai finally came out with a light jacket, a scarf, white bunny ear muffs, and a thick pair of pants along with boots. "I finally found what I was looking for~!" He held up a pair of bunny ear-muffs that was almost the same as his own….save for the different color. "I got this pair on a sale~! Try it on~!"

"As hell I am." Kurogane stated. "The last thing I need to be humiliated while freezing to death."

"Oh come on, don't be a downer Kuro." Fai lightly scolded. "Besides, there's no one here that we know of; what's the worst that could happen?" He then frowned as Kurogane started to step away.

"I'm not wearing and that's final." Kurogane turned around and started walking away; hearing his boots crunching on the soft snow. When he didn't hear Fai following him, he pressed his lips together in a thin line. "What is it no-"

"BANZAI!"

"HOLY HELL!"

Fai ran as swiftly as he could and tackle Kurogane into the snow. How he actually managed to bring the big guy down was still a mystery. As the two wrestling on the white ice, they failed to notice that a mother and her son were walking by. The son was watching the scene with confusion.

"Mama, what are those two guys doing?"

The mother shook her head. "Don't stare. This isn't something you shouldn't be seeing until you're older." She ushered her son to follow and they continued to be on their way.

After a few moments, Kurogane finally got the upper hand as he turned Fai onto his back and he was holding his arms firmly away from his head. He grinned as he basically pinned Fai down; making sure he was unable to move. He took some deep breaths but they were breaths of victory. He smirked. "Heh. I got you now. I told you I won't hear those creepy ear-muffs."

Fai sighed as he silently admitted defeat with a smile. "I guess you can't be beat. I surrender." He chuckled. "You always knew how to dominate me….even in bed." He smirked dirtily. "I would applaud at your achievement if I wasn't held captive by your _big_ _strong arms~_."

Kurogane blushed heavily as he narrowed his eyes at his _prisoner_. "Yeah, good thing my hands are holding your arms or I would use them to choke you right on the spot." Nonetheless, he let go of the blonde and landed on the ground with his back hitting the snow. As he sighed he could see his breath just briefly. "You're lucky that I like you or I would've just thrown you in traffic."

The blonde, not bothering to get up, laughed softly. "What traffic, Kurgs? There are barely any cars passing here."

"You know what I mean."

A few moments of silence landed on the two. They hardly get a quiet moment whenever they are together. It's shouting, yelling, or growling…and that's just in the bedroom. However they do have their out of character moments. Fai can be calm, cool and collective if he wanted to….he just prefers not to….something about being too boring to be like that all the time. For Kurogane he can be nice….if he felt like it….which isn't often.

However for those two to just lie on the snow and feel the snowflakes touch their faces in serene silence was a blessing at best. To the neighbors they were the most entertaining couple in the whole block; nothing is ever boring with those two though cops were have to be involved for one reason or another. In short, they were just happy with have they earned; each other's love.

Kurogane looked over at his blonde to vaguely see him moving his arms and legs on the snow. "What the hell are you doing?"

Not stopping, Fai smirked. "I'm making a snow angel." He moved his limbs up and down as Kurogane finally sat up to look at him. "I miss doing this. When I was a kid, Yuui and I would go outside so early in the morning and just plop on the ground and make them…then afterwards we would drag our parents out in the cold just so they can see it."

The tan man raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'when you were a kid'? You still are." He dodged a messily made snowball that was thrown at him. "Thank you for proving my point, idiot."

Fai pouted as he lied back down on the now pressed snow. "You're no fun, Kurgs. Don't you remember when you were a kid; when nothing else matters besides sugar cereal and waking up on Saturday mornings to see your favorite cartoons?"

"Of course I do, I just don't keep doing them as an adult like you do." Kurogane then lied back on the ground. He sighed. "….I did remember a time when I was a kid too. My dad would drag me outside the very first day it would snow. I would so damn tired because of it. Though I did do some sledding and crap but winter's just not for me. When I told my father about it, he would just laugh and tell me that I shouldn't feel that way since I was a kid and all but….."

"….but what?" Fai suddenly asked; slowly rolling over and climbing on top of the man.

"I just didn't feel like going outside and playing with frozen water with the other brats with my age. I'd rather just stay home and….tend to my mom who was very ill…at the time…" Kurogane didn't like talking about his mom who later died when he was fifteen. It was the worst day of his life; just walking home from school just to see blood staining the bed and her lifeless eyes staring at nothing. Ever since that day, he regretted not doing more for her.

Fai smiled sadly. "Kurgy….do you think that maybe….your mom would have liked it if you just had fun?" He leaned back as Kurogane sat up. "I mean, granted you were very loyal to your parents; more then I could say for anyone else but you are so uptight; never letting something small upset your routine because you think that something bad will happen to someone else you care. But you can't prevent or make yourself so sad when it does happen." He lifted his arms up as far as he could. "All you have to do is loosen up; be happy~! And thank the heavens that you're alive for another day~!" He then slowly dropped his arms but then wrapped them around Kurogane's neck. "I think you mom would be happy if you do. I know I would."

Kurogane had to blink a few times to process what just happened. Was Fai trying to make _him_ feel better and trying to comfort _him_ in his time of sadness. Funny, it used to the other way around, considering Fai's teenage years and the deaths of both of his parents. But as much as he wanted to be the confort_er_, it was rather nice and sweet (he mentally gagged) to be the comfort_ee _for a change…he could never remember the time like that. Wrapping his arms around Fai's waist, he faintly smiled. "You think so?"

The blonde laughed as he pressed his forehead on Kurogane's; their noses touching. "I know so and that's never going to change my dear Kurogane. Oops I mean Kuro-sama~!"

"Good. I actually feel better now." Kurogane calmly stated. "But now there's one thing that I'm going to do to you that if you breathe a freaking word of it to anyone I will end you slowly and painfully."

Obviously liking where the conversation was going, Fai wriggled his hips. "Oh~! And what is it~?"

Kurogane tightened his grip on Fai's waist as a playfully glare crossed his eyes.

Three…..

Two….

One…

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

And promptly grabbed a handful of snow and smashed it against Fai's head.

"WAH~!" Fai screamed as his head came in contact with the frozen water. He could only stare at Kurogane after the initial shock wore off. When he saw a playful smirk on the man's face, he found himself smirking; liking this side of Kurogane. Chuckling, he roughly pushed the man to the ground, looming over him like a hunter looming over his prey.

"You're on."

* * *

Fai shivered as Kurogane handed him a cup of hot chocolate. "T-Thank you." He took a sip before sighing. "Y-You know, it's y-your fault f-for pushing me i-into that lake e-earlier." He was sitting near the living room window as the sky darkened and the snow continued to fall.

Kurogane shrugged. "It's your own fault since you obviously can't dodge a simple snowball." He sip his coffee as he moved across the room and sat next to Fai; throwing a blanket on top of his shoulders. "Then you wouldn't be this cold."

"Brute." Fai lightly insulted as he viewed the outside world. "So…did you have fun?"

"As far as the definition goes…yeah." The tan man finally said. "I mean…it's better than nothing; really better than the other crap I have to deal with anyway." He didn't flinch as he felt Fai's head leaning on his shoulder.

"That's nice to hear." Fai giggled as he felt Kurogane's arms wrapping around him. "Ah~? Is Kuro-puppy trying to make his kitty warm again~?"

"Shut up moron."

"My my, romance me with small talk." Fai said playfully. "I'm glad that we got out and play like those happy little children in the wintertime~! Makes me feel young again~!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "You sound like an old man; are you sure you're the same Fai who choked because of the twenty donuts he just had to eat to for a dare with the kids—ow!" He got a pinch from his side. "I was joking you know."

"I know; I was too~!" The blonde said in a rather playful manner.

The tan man just sighed as he looked out at the now dark gray sky. "You….planned this all along huh? That you knew that I would get depressed over something like snow."

"Eh?" Fai could only blink in surprise. "Wha…how…?"

Kurogane could only chuckle as he patted Fai on the head. "Next time, clear your cell phone history and get an alias if you're calling my father again." He then kissed the blonde mop. "And no, putting 'Kuro-papa' as one does not make a great cover-up."

Fai pouted; guess he got found out. He was a fool to think that Kurogane would catch on….but the fact that the man wasn't as angry as expected as a relief to him. He then smiled. "So….are we okay now?"

"Yeah….I guess."

"Whee~!" Fai then hugged Kurogane before nuzzling on the man's shoulder. "I'm so happy~!"He then felt a bit tired as he yawned very loudly. "Hyuu~. I feel very sleepy right now."

Kurogane hugged the blonde a bit tighter as he shifted the slightly shorter man to the top of his lap. "Then sleep." He almost chuckled as Fai shook his head; trying to stay awake.

"No~! If I do then who would keep you company~? You'll get lonely without me." Nonetheless another yawn escaped the blonde's mouth as he was losing the will to stay awake. He felt a hand rubbing in circles on his back; lulling him further to sleep.

"I'm fine, moron." Kurogane said softly. "It's not like you'll close your eyes and something bad would happen. And besides, I actually like you when you're quiet; it makes you look…kinda…cute…" He blushed at the words that came from his lips. "So stop being so damn stubborn and sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up, okay?"

Fai tiredly nodded as a lazy smile was on his face. "You're a hopeless romantic…." He yawned once more as he snuggled against the warm body. "Goodnight, Kuro-love."

"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep already." Before long, Kurogane could hear Fai's breathing slowing down until it was low but even. He glanced at the sleeping blonde with a small smile. "Since when do you have to worry about me being alone….you're always with me; for better or worse. So don't you forget that."

_The view of the night was still but beautiful as one would look at it from a pair of red eyes._

Kurogane picked up Fai bridal-style; moving the cups to the floor.

_The snow silently dances in the air; gently landing on the whitened earth below._

He stood up and walked out of the living room.

_A man would look up and breathe a breath of chill as he felt the soft icy petals touch his rough skin._

He turned off the lights and headed to the bedroom.

_He dares not to make a sound as he can clearly hear the white lady blanketing the world with her frozen jewels._

Once there, Kurogane pulled up the covers and laid Fai gently on the bed. He faintly smiled as he heard the blondemoan in content. He then went to the other side of the bed and went under the covers; sighing.

_He walked for what seemed like hours. He then came across another person who was looking up the way he was. The soft blonde locks slowly blowing in the wind as the scarf that person was wearing floated for a mere moment. Upon staring at the other, he wondered if that person was feeling the same things he was feeling._

Kurogane wrapped his arms around the blonde. With one arm, he turned off the light and was soon meet with darkness. It was true that Kurogane never liked the winter; however playing in the snow and looking at them were two different matters. Although he never actually admitted it, he liked to view the snow; remains him of visions he had seen as a child. He eventually forgot them as he grew up but the feeling of them never left. Until….

He felt his eyes closing the warmth of the blonde's body pulled him in. For once, he laughed softly at his predicament. In just one day; he spent the one time he disliked with the one he loved the most. To give it up would mean giving up a piece of himself.

"_Hey you. What are you doing out here in the damn cold?"_

And to think…..

_The blonde turned around; bright sapphire eyes looking deep into the light ruby ones. _

That he found the moron in a time such as this.

_A bright smile graced the blonde's lips; a smile that would later win his heart._

Would he do it again? To relive that mere moment where he found the love of his life?

"_Oh hi~! I didn't see you there for a second~!"_

He didn't have an answer to that but one thing's for sure; he had the rest of his life to enjoy what he has earned and he will enjoy every damn moment of it.

_"Goodnight; Kuro-sama~!"_

"Sweet dreams, Fai."

The two slumbered in their sleep on their warm bed as bits of snow continued to fall from the sky.

But what was untouched was a pair of snow angels that were made in the soft white blanket below.

Created with happiness; untouched by a very close bond.

What a way to fall in love all over again.

* * *

**END**

* * *

CORNY,! GAH! XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
